


Robin Hood

by queer_vampeer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Modern AU, Post-Break Up, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: After arguing for several months, Zoro decided to end their two year relationship. He continued to pursue his dreams to become the best dojo master and after several years, he finally met one of his true fears he had ignored for so many years, his past lover, L/n Y/n.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Robin Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU
> 
> Based on Anson Seabra's "Robin Hood" song. I was listening to it whilst writing the last one shot, I recommend listening to it before reading it !
> 
> Disclaimer - Angst, lots of angst, is there a happy ending? (¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )

_**(Could have been my happy ever after, living like we're in a fairy tale)** _

"Listen, Y/n, we can't keep arguing like this," Zoro huffed as he pinched his eyebrows, "Let's split up."

It didn't pained the moss haired to make this decision, if this woman was to keep him away from his dreams and passions, it would be stingy enough to keep hers away too. Of course he felt terrible that he didn't feel any sort of sadness, but more of guilt.

"Y/n, go write thousands of books, inspire everyone with your tales. I have my dreams I need to follow too." He said as he stood up, "I'm moving to Spain, there's a swordsman I want to meet, I'll pack up now okay?"

"Please, no more arguing. Let's stay as friends." Zoro winced at his own words.

Y/n was beyond stunt, sure they did argue here and there, but never did she guessed Zoro had their split up planned ever since. Sure she was hurt, heck hurt wasn't even a strong enough word enough to express the pain.

"Okay." Was all she could muster, before she grabbed her coat and ran out of their last shared apartment, tears streaming down her glossy cheeks as she left.

_**(But you and me were more of a disaster, I should have known.)** _

"He broke up with me!" 

Nami frowned as her and Vivi rubbed the sobbing girl's back as tubs of ice creams surrounded them. 

"That's harsh, I'm sorry, Y/n-san." Vivi hummed.

"He shouldn't have left you, you've offered him so much." Nami pounded against the arm of her sofa, "I'll speak to him!"

"No!" Y/n yelped, "Let him...live his own life."

"Well, you can stay here for a bit, until you feel much better going back to your apartment." Vivi said.

"Thanks, I owe you all a lot." Y/n turned to her and gave her a sad smile.

_**(Intoxicated by your reputation, I can see the mischief in your eyes)** _

A few weeks after Y/n moved back to her apartment, it had been almost half a year since she returned, she was sure Zoro had packed almost everything and left with only a letter apologising. Y/n couldn't be bothered to even read it, but it was still there in the drawers under all the unpaid bills.

As Y/n was switching through the channels on her TV, a news report caught her sight. It was Zoro competing in the international championship, coming in the top 20s. It was unusual but she felt proud that Zoro was off pursuing his dreams, which was another reason for her to stop grieving and start creating something.

_"...Go write thousands of books, inspire everyone with your tales..."_

And so she did, she whipped out her laptop and started writing for days and night continuous. Then set out to find a publisher for her books. She was happy after a dreadful six months, she was finally achieving her dreams.

**_(Trusted you despite my reservations, now I'm alone)_ **

Zoro leaned against the car as the driver drove him and Mihawk back to their hotel. Zoro propped against the window, his hand swiping through his ex's profile online. He saw the first book she published that probably made thousands of dollars already, he sighed. He really missed her, he wished he hadn't broken up with her but he knew long distance weren't going to work, especially with the countless arguing.

"You seem very...above the clouds, care to share why, Roronoa?" 

Zoro perked up and shut his phone before facing his coach, who was slumped against the backseat with his arm crossed over his almost exposed chest.

"Nothing, sir." Zoro replied bluntly.

"Got a lover back at Japan?" Mihawk hummed as he stared outside his window.

Zoro stiffened under his words and shook his head.

"I used to."

**_(I was so rich, with all this love)_ **

"So what was your inspiration to write this book." The reporter asked as the author smiled gently at her.

"Well, I was in a very low place, then I guess I remembered what a very important person said to me. He asked me to inspire everyone with my tales, so I decided to pursue my greatest dreams."

"Wow, who is this person, Y/n-san?"

Y/n chuckled as she shook her head.

"He's special, alright. But it's time to move on." 

Zoro switched off the TV, he was in his hotel room where that news caught his sight and ears. He frowned, he knew it was stubborn but he really hoped she didn't move on.

_"But you broke her heart, your promises, you can't expect her to wait for you."_

Zoro punched the pillow, more than thirty times now. All the frustration pent up in his chest flowed through his jabs. 

_"I'll go train more, I need to take my mind off her."_

_"...But it's time to move on..."_

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows as he tucked his knees to his chest, he was upset. He wanted to bash through the walls, but he knew he couldn't afford to pay the damage, nor could he want to risk being kicked out under Mihawk's hands. 

Tears were starting to seep through his eyes, the guilt finally setting in. Even almost two years since their split, he still missed her. He still missed her very much.

**_(You wanted it, and I was so dumb)_ **

Y/n tapped away on her laptop, continuing to write her sequel towards her book that was released about a year ago now, sure she did publish more work but there were so many fans of hers that wanted the sequel to her first published book, she couldn't bear to say no.

But now she was experiencing the worst ever possibility, writer's block. It was horrid, she had no idea what to write, tons of balled up paper where she drafted were drowning her small trash basket and her hair was sticking up to all sorts of places.

"Roronoa Zoro takes top 5 in the recent Dojo championship, he has reported that he is planning to partake in the Olympics under Dracule Mihawk's guidance."

Y/n perked up at the TV where she saw her past lover after months of not even thinking about him, their relationship hit her like a truck. 

_"I haven't even gotten over him yet, how pathetic."_

Yes, she had went out, well tried to go out with different men, but none of them seem to fill the void in her heart like that damn moss green coloured haired baboon. She huffed as she shut her laptop down before going through her phone, she clicked on his social media where she scrolled down. 

There were many women, and Y/n would lie if she said she wasn't jealous. But one woman in particular took her interest, her arm over Zoro's like they were three years ago. She tapped on the picture to see her tagged name.

_Tashigi_

Y/n etched a sad smile, tears threatening to slip through her jealous slit eyes.

_So you found someone, so you were bored of me, after everything I did for you._

She placed her phone down which slipped from her hands and tumbled onto the wooden floor, as the author crawled into a ball on their once shared couch, tears instead of loving kisses in that very evening. 

**_(I let you in, when I should have run)_ **

"Hey, Zoro." Tashigi said, as she finished her small class of whiskey, "Have you ever fallen in love before?"

Zoro was taken aback from the question, before he stared at her with his cold steel eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, for a stoic man you seem to be putting an act when ever it comes to your love life." She hummed, "Especially with all those single ladies fawning over you, you haven't even picked up one."

Zoro grumbled as he placed his beer bottle against the bar stand.

"I'm not interested in dating, is that the answer you want, Tashigi?" 

Tashigi scoffed before carrying on to drinking the burning substance.

"You're complicated," She commented, "Unless you're still hung up on you ex or something."

Zoro's grip tighten on the beer bottle before slipping off the bar stool.

"I need some fresh air, your nagging is suffocating me."

Tashigi only giggled before shaking her head and waving her arm, gesturing Zoro to take his leave almost immediately.

And Zoro didn't need to be told twice.

**_(Now all that's left, is something numb)_ **

Y/n took a visit to a charity event in the hospital, the child cancer ward. She walked into a little boy's room and sat beside him. He was a tanned bald boy, skinny thin, but he still had the happiest grin Y/n had ever seen in her life.

"Y-You're that author!" He squealed, "You wrote about that cool samurai, Zolo!"

Y/n giggled at the small child's happiness, she got out a notebook and a pen. 

"Yes, I am. Now I was wondering if you could help me with a very important task."

"Like how Zolo went to the angry volcano and defeated the druids casting a curse on it, then took all their medicines and gave it back to the villagers to save them?" The little boy's eyes glistened in delight.

"Yes, just like him." 

The little boy clapped his hands in delight as he sat at the edge of his bed, ready for his important task.

"Now, first of all. What's your name?" She clicked her pen.

"Kazuya!" 

"Wow, what a heroic name, Kazuya." Y/n smiled brightly.

Kazuya only giggled as nodded eagerly.

_"We're at Dracule Mihawk's Dojo to interview both of Dracule Mihawk and Roronoa Zoro about their plans for their upcoming plans for the Olympics next year in Tokyo."_

"That's Roronoa Zoro, he's so cool!" Kazuya cheered.

"Do you really like him?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah, I wanna become just like him, strong and a martial artist just like him!" The little boy exclaimed, "One day when I recover, I'm going to be just like him!"

Y/n widened her eyes as she stared in awe, never did she realise that her Zoro, well the Zoro she knew, would inspire a little boy which is holding his life on a line.

"I'll make sure to tell him that one day then." Y/n smiled, her aching heart slowly diminishing.

**_(I gave you all I had to lose, my skin, my soul, my finest jewels)  
_ **

"Roronoa, you're not paying attention again!"

There was a thunk on his head as Zoro rubbed the pounding area of his head. 

"You've been off with the fairies, what seems to be the problem?" Mihawk sighed as he sat at the wooden curb along with Zoro.

"Nothing, I've just...had a lot on my mind." 

"Like?"

Zoro shook his head before he gulped down a water bottle.

"Nothing important."

They both sat in silence before Mihawk stood up.

"Take the day off, cool out. You're wasting my time if you can't face your inner thoughts."

With that, Mihawk walked out from the Dojo, leaving Zoro to his own thoughts.

_"Face my inner thoughts..."_

He rubbed his face as he furrowed his brows.

_"Face my inner thoughts..."_

_**(You stole it all for someone new, and then...)** _

"I think he's with someone else now." Y/n sighed.

She was at the local cafe along with Vivi and Nami, who were accompanying her for a coffee and for more inspiration for the sequel. It was almost a year since she had been stuck for a plot, four years since her heartbreak and now the news was bustling of the the finals of Zoro and Vista, a cunning swordsman that had held the World's Dojo Master ever since Mihawk's retire.

"I still follow Zoro on his social media, he does seem to get along with the ladies." Nami shrugged, "But I don't think he's found anyone."

"How are you so sure?" Y/n huffed, "All you're doing now is giving me hope."

"What's wrong with having hope, Y/n-san?" Vivi asked as she crossed her legs, "Zoro might be hoping you haven't moved on yet." 

Y/n pursued her lips and looked out at the rainy weather.

'Maybe..."

**_(You gave away the best of me, my sins, my sweetest ecstasy)_ **

Zoro sat in his room, contemplating if he should tap on that same contact he saved for this specific occasion. Yes, he had been planning this for 4 years now, 4 years since he broke his biggest promise, 4 years since he committed an unforgivable sin of hurting his loved one. 

_"I'm a man of my word, at least I have to live up to it..."_

_"Come on, Zoro. It's just Y/n."_

But he knew how much it was a lie, because this wasn't just Y/n, this was everything about Y/n. He paced around the room, buried into his pillow, did some push ups and sit ups, until he finally was on the edge of the bed. It was almost a week to the finals, so it was now or never.

He pressed the name he would call his 4 years ago,

The call synced and buzzed,

Then there was a ruffle on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Y/n?"

There was a silent, almost as if the other person was shocked on the other side of the line.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, it's me."

God, her voice was heaven. He felt he hit jackpot when she first called his name in her own, sweet, melodic voice.

"Hey, I'm going to the finals, I'm almost there..." He started, "I was wondering, if you want to come and see me."

"Me?"

"Yeah...you've always been supportive of my dream, I've realised it 4 years late now." Zoro ruffled through his hair.

"It..would really mean a lot..." He had to control his breathing, or he could break anytime.

"O-Okay, I'll be there." She hummed.

**_(To someone worth much less than me, yeah you're my Robin Hood)_ **

Y/n decided to put the sequel book on hold, she couldn't believe after four years her past lover she hung onto was coming back. For years of dating other people, Zoro was finally coming back.

_"But it'll be just the same again."_

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, she was on the balcony drinking a can of booze, something she did often with Zoro and until now, hadn't gotten out the habit of staring into the empty streets where there was usually a bustling crowd of drunkards at the opposite side of her apartment at the bar.

Even under all the loud barbaric shouting, Y/n still swooned with the light pop music playing faintly. She hummed as she remembered how her and Zoro would dance under the glistering moonlight, she remembered how they were so perfect.

_"...You've always been supportive of my dream, I've realised it 4 years late now..."_

Y/n sighed as she released herself from the railing before heading back into her apartment, their once shared apartment.

_"He probably got dumped, and is just finding another way to redeem his pride."_

**_(Everybody says that you're so great, walk around like you deserve that gold)_ **

On the day of the Olympics Finals, Y/n dressed up a little bit nicer than she normally would. She wore a dark pastel green blazer and a black dress shirt and black dress pants. She slipped on her flats and walked out to drive her car over to the stadium.

When she entered the cooling arena, she looked around for the marimo man. Who was nowhere to be seen.

_"He probably got loss like that senseless bastard he is."_

"Roronoa Zoro!" 

"Could we please have a quick interview, Mr Roronoa?"

Y/n swiftly turned to see a slightly bulkier man, he was more muscular since they last saw each other, and his moss hair had grew a bit longer for it to be slicked back. She continued to stare at awe, this was the man she dated, no, the man she fell in love with.

Zoro wanted to run up to her and embraced her, tell her he was sorry that he wasn't a man enough to face his fears and problems, that he wasn't a man enough to keep his promises, he wanted to kiss her, to hold her, but with the reporters, all he could do was look at with desperation in his eyes before Mihawk pulled him away from the crowd.

Y/n stood there astounded, the strands of her hair that spent hours preparing was falling out of place now. She quickly tucked one behind her ear before she went to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, but I think I've book a seating under L/n?" She asked.

"Oh yes, you're in one of the VIP seatings." the receptionist replied.

"VIP? I think you have-"

"It's per Mr Roronoa's wishes."

Y/n gulped hearing his name in such high dignity, but she let it slipped and thanked the register before receiving her seating pass and entering the cool arena.

**_(But what would happen if they knew the place that you got it from?)_ **

The crowds cheered as the announcer bellowed both of the contestant's names. Y/n sat at the edge of the seat as she stared at both contestants, dressed in inky black robes and both held a wooden sword.

She gripped on her own hands tightly as she stared intently as both contestants held their wooden sword out. The referee stood in the middle, before slicing one hand down, initiating for a start.

Many women squealed, which Y/n guessed were for Zoro considering how many times handsome he was from his opponent. It made her feel a tightening in her chest, jealousy. Either it was from knowing that he had so many options, or knowing that Zoro wouldn't have gotten here if Y/n was there for all his failures.

_"...You've always been supportive of my dream, I've realised it 4 years late now..."_

Y/n sighed before silently praying that she hoped Zoro could win, so that he would finally have pursue his dreams after a painful four years, so that Y/n could stop supporting his dreams and start focusing on her own.

**_(I guess that I was just another victim)_ **

Zoro took a glance at her, hands gripped together like she was praying. Her stares were so intent he felt he would just cremate under her gaze. The sword strike above him, almost grazing him by his furious opponent's attack.

"Eyes on me, Roronoa." Vista growled almost anomalistically. 

Zoro pierced his eyes before pushing his sword off and striking him more fiercely, almost sending him off the long platform stage. He felt the adrenaline pumping, how desperate he wanted to run back in Y/n's arms and apologise for the long wait of four years. 

He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to pull her in his arms and promise her the broken promises he caused. Because Zoro was a man of his word, and he was going to at least face his fears in order to push through and become the world's greatest dojo master.

Even though he hurt his one true love, he was the victim of his own words.

**_(Someone that you thought that you could play)_ **

Vista was struck to the ground after a thundering blow by the moss haired, and everyone cheered and clapped as the man stood before him was the gold medallist. After so many tiring rounds, the sweaty tanned man gleamed as he looked to the VIP seat, but there was no one anymore. He frowned before he thanked everyone and rushed out to the receptionist, where he saw his beloved walking out of the stadium.

"Wait, Y/n!" 

Y/n stopped in her tracks, before she turned around to face the swordsman.

"I haven't... I mean..." Zoro rubbed his nape as he face down to the floor, unable to face her gorgeous eyes, "I'm sorry, for everything I did."

"I was too ambitious to remember those who supported me since day one, I was blind and young...and..."

**_(I had a feeling and I should have listened)_ **

"I can't fall for you again, Zoro..." Y/n said, "As much as it hurts both of us, I don't think I can lose another piece of me again."

"Maybe one day in the future, I can forgive you, one day we can try again." She continued, "But now, let's stay as friends."

Even though both of them dare not to look at each other, they could tell they both were crying, crying they didn't work it out, crying that they gave up just like that.

"Y-You know where to call me, if you still want to continue us properly."

And then she left, leaving the moss haired man saddened, but full of hope.

**_(Now there's no us)_ **


End file.
